Time and space Advisories
by WarriorKing99
Summary: An X-over where The Dimension of the Multiverse will come together, will there be Peaceful Allies, or Chaotic Enemies, read to find out
1. Prologue

Long before stars Dimentons and the Multiverse, there were a race forever known as the World shapers the oldest and most powerful race in existence, they filled the dark cold voids with light, worlds, and life. First Were the powerful deities, The Klaxxi'Kless wise and great, the Yggdrasil worship and praised, The Gallefreyans The lords and Guardians of time, and the Eterneons who above all else greatly power.

For a million years the creations of the world shapers lived in peace, untill one unfaithful day, The Eterneon race was lead by a new figure, a man that would forever be known as the face of evil, the creator and leader of the Cult of Nyderaon, Savrod' Kradiks, he wanted to make sure that the Eterneon race would be the dominate race of all reality no matter who was in his way, later the other 3 great races try to stop the great genocide from commencing For the sake of all thing of all dimensions, They travel to the other dimension, a war lasted for 750 years, 750 years of endless war, chaos, and Insanity.

In fear this would have spread across the stars, the Gallefrayans created the first time crack that erased anything in the Eterneon Home World of Sectrakks, the Gallefrayans Avoided the time Destruction, as for the rest, they have been wiped off the face of existence or endangered, the horrific battles became the 1st great time war. The Eterneons have been told to have been wiped out, but somewhere out in the edge of Reality, the Eterneons are still out there, and so the Cult of Nyderaon.

(This is just a prologue and I shall make more later, I don't own most of the species here, but I do Own the Eterneons and other things that will be in the future)


	2. Chapter 1 The Most chaotic day

(6 Billion years later)

Hello there for those of you who don't know me, I'm Terra Norrington, and you are reading the most chaotic and most weirdest events of my life, for those of you who think this is nothing but a clever story, well you better read and pay close attention, trust me you'll need weird life started like this, I was in collage just doing my average ordinary stuff, untill I had a new professor, John Smith, a man with a strange hair cut and bow tie, he was pretty wierd, but in the good way, he gave weird lectures and my classes, I ran into the dean, Mr. Casine, but behind his back, my friends call him Gasine, he was short, fat, and realy, realy bad gas, he'd asked me abunch of science questions everytime I come near him.I was in the in Mr. Smith's class learning more about, astronomy.,

"Excuse me, Miss Norrington, But Mr. Casine wishes to speak with you." told Mr Smith.

"What for?" I asked because normally he came to me."I Don't quite know, all he says is that he needs you."

Well I didn't argue with him, I got out of my desk and walked out, I still was thinking what was so important, I knocked on his door.

"Yes come in." A voice from the other side greeted.

I opened the door, and replied, "Hello Mr. Gas-Casine." I quickly corrected my self.

"Ah yes, just the girl I wanted to see." The Tubby dean greeted, "Hold that though *Fart* Ah much better."

I try hard not to look discussed, "So why did you wanted to see me?" I asked

"Well, I Have a problen you see, I have a generator that's missing something, like a certain part I need to be fixed." He showed me in his board a strange-looking generator,

I studied it, "Well here's you problem, you forgot a power link, without that link you just make a magnetic pulse."

He looked at the board and back to me, "I don't believe it...Oh Thank you, Thank you miss Norrington, you've made me a happy man."

I gave a small smile, but then wondered, what would he need a generator for, "Excuse me, but what would you need this for?"

He try to come up with an Excuse, "Just a project."

"Yeah, but why, an engine like that could power 3 rocket ships." I counted,

Mr. Casine try to make a good excuse, but had nothing, "How about I show you." The tubby man gave a wicked grin, "Stay here." He went behind a wall, and in a few moments, a blue light glowed, along with a strange humming noise. Then the chaos began.


	3. Chapter 2 Pop gose the Slatheen

I looked at the strange glow and walked close to it, "M-Mr. Casine?" I asked looking confussed, I walked into the end of the wall, I saw a tall green monster with a skin suit, I gave a gasp and drew back from the green giant.

"HeHeHe oh my dear Miss Norrington, It's a shame I did l like you a bit." The Monster said viciously, he came close, holding up his long claws, I tried to backup, but I ran into a corner, looking like there was no way out. That green thing was just infront of me, he looked like he was ready to strike down and slaughter me, The only thing I could do was scream, but then I felt someone grabbed my hand, I looked over it was Mr. Smith, "Run." he said it in some weird smile, he pulled my arm as the green giant chased us throw a hall.

Mr smith and I ran throw a door way, we made it to a kitchen, quickly locked the door, but we both knew that wasn't gonna hold it. "What are we gonna do!" I yelled in fear at Mr. smith.

"Well let's see, you make sure he dosn't get throw, While I'll be over here." he pointed a pantry, and pulled out a bowl.

"Mr. Smith This is no time for a snack!" I yelled at him.

"Please my dear, call me the Doctor." He as if nothing was happening grabbed baking viniger and pickled onions in a bowl.

The large beast began to and rammed down the door. I stood behind Mr-I mean the Doctor, and he held the stand bowl mix,"Ah ah ah, look at what I have here! know what that means, one little drop and you go splat all over the walls." he said in a tone as if he would do it. The monster halted, he try to step away from the Doctor.

"Now tell me, do the Slatheen ever learn that coming here means running into me." The Doctor said with a smile

"This time Doctor The family will have our revenge, thanks to our little friend, Hm even the smartest in this rock are Idiots." The Green Giant gave a massive chuckle. I gave A disappointed Look in my face, How could I been so stupid.

"Well, I won't matter now cause I'm here, now I'll give you the Count of three to get out of here, or going splat all over the walls." The Doctor threaten, but he was really bluffing, "One...Two..."

The Cook walked in to our action, she opened the door, "Hey, who's in my..." She saw the big green thing and screamed, she flew right back out the door.

The Doctor Turned his back, distracted by the panicing lady, then the Slatheen grabbed him by the neck. The Doctor Dropped his bowl of weird beast held him over it's head, trying to stangle him to death.

I wanted to run, but I couldn't let the Doctor die, I grabbed what was left of the mush, I screamed at the Monster, "Hey Gasine! Solve this!" I chucked the vinigar at the thing.

The goosh went all over him, he released the doctor, groaning, the Out of no whare, he burst in to Gasine chunks.


End file.
